


No.25 Project

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 可怜小朴捡到一窝小罗被吓哭的故事（雾！）
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 5





	No.25 Project

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿嘿 我从打开文档前就开始在傻笑  
> 非常脱线的一篇文预备

今天也是非常普通的一天。

朴志晟睁开眼，他从床上醒来，光脚爬下去的时候发现罗渽民还在睡。他放轻了动作，关门时小心翼翼的样子像怕惊醒半夜才从录音室回来的哥哥。他刚放松的神经却在听到身后一句熟悉的声音时猛地颤起，站在原地打了个哆嗦。  
他缓缓回头，对上的却是罗渽民的笑脸。  
“志晟啊~”  
“……哥？！？！”  
朴志晟看看穿着睡衣拿着咖啡的罗渽民，又看看被自己关上后就毫无动静的卧室房门，一时怀疑眼前这位其实是罗渽民的分身。但他很快停下了这种无厘头的想法，用刚睡醒的大脑冷静思考：自己下床时只是往罗渽民床上扫了一眼，并未看到罗渽民的头露在被子外面，何况…朴志晟视线一转：罗渽民新染的蓝色头发十分显眼，他理应不可能看漏。  
于是，自以为整理清楚状况的朴志晟顺利说服了自己，他勉强扯起嘴角，在鸡窝头的掩盖下露出一个小鸡微笑：“早啊，渽民哥。”  
罗渽民仍旧维持着那抹笑意，边喝咖啡边走开了。

走在通往卫生间的路上，朴志晟临时起意拐去了厨房。如果决定早饭吃拉面的话，就要在洗漱之前把水烧上。这是朴志晟最近学到的人生信条之一。他打着哈欠走到橱柜前，拿出两包拉面放在桌上，眯着眼的余光同时在桌前瞥到对面那个模糊的身影。  
“渽民哥？？！”  
朴志晟感到不可思议地睁大了双眼，他看向餐桌前坐着慢条斯理吃拉面的罗渽民。  
“哥你刚不是还……”朴志晟指指客厅的方向，却又觉得自己大题小做，他没必要连罗渽民刚才在哪里做什么都管，也许只是今天又到了对方情绪高涨的日子。  
“什么？”  
罗渽民看起来很正常，冲朴志晟绽开与方才弧度相同的笑。  
“没、没什么……”  
虽然一切都很普通，但似乎就是有哪里出了差错。朴志晟的脑中仿佛一团乱麻，他放下手，尴尬地挠挠后脑勺，转身从厨房出去，他觉得现在的自己还是需要先洗把脸清醒一下比较好。  
朴志晟有些垂头丧气地拉开卫生间的拉门，抬起头的瞬间却与镜中正在刮胡子的罗渽民对视。  
“哦？志晟啊，我还没用完…”  
“……”  
朴志晟看着半边下巴还沾有剃须泡沫的罗渽民，感觉自己的脑细胞终于在此刻丧失殆尽。他屏住呼吸，昏了过去。

说实话，今天难得早起的经历实在太过不快。朴志晟以为做了噩梦，梦里是看似普通的宿舍和无处不在的罗渽民。他想到这里，内心又有一丝愧疚，怎么能因为一个荒诞的梦就开始讨厌每天都在照顾自己的哥哥呢？志晟，打起精神来呀。朴志晟躺在床上给自己打气，然后重新睁开眼睛。  
新的一天，重启——

诶？

朴志晟坐起来，发现房间里的的确确站着五个罗渽民。  
所有罗渽民都是蓝色的头发，穿着同样的睡衣，甚至被摆在地上或拿在手里、装满咖啡的马克杯加起来一共也是五个。  
五双睫毛很长的眼睛，都用同样温柔的目光注视着上铺的朴志晟。  
天啊，我还没有醒吧。朴志晟不知道此时此刻该摆什么表情好，他下意识伸手捏了一把自己的脸，祈祷快些逃离这个离谱的梦，结果却是徒劳。  
“啊，好痛。”

听起来像是一句无谓的垂死挣扎。

上午十点，碳水化合物基本消化结束，补充大脑和身体所需能量的黄金时间。朴志晟放弃了回笼觉，他坐在下铺的床上，一脸要哭出来的样子听罗渽民解释。  
事实证明，不管世界上有多少个罗渽民，每一个都毫不例外地喜爱并拿朴志晟没辙。朴志晟说卧室小挤太多人会缺氧，而且他还没吃早饭，强行赶走两个罗渽民去厨房做饭。  
两顶蓝色头发离开前还挺不情愿，异口同声地问朴志晟想吃什么。朴志晟想了想，对左边的罗渽民说：酱油鸡蛋饭，又偏过头对右边的罗渽民说：哥上次做过的炒年糕也很好吃。  
“啊，不过我不知道，哥是不是原来那个……额，怎么说呢，”朴志晟又感觉自己智商不够用了，他抓抓一头黄色鸡毛，“哥哥们来时，都有着一样的记忆吗？”  
“嗯。”五个蓝色脑袋在朴志晟面前点了点头，其中坐得离他最近的那位率先开口：“我们每个人对志晟的爱，也是一样程度的哦~”  
“……我没有问那个啦。”

朴志晟有些不好意思，他简直快要把头埋进碗里：试问谁能在五个罗渽民的爱意视线里正常进食谁能！！他努力将脑袋像鸵鸟一样扎到桌布下以躲避来自沙发上扭过头来看的两道视线，又勉强偏过身挤进正在阳台浇花那位的视线死角，但是…只有身边两侧一左一右像门神一样站着的两个罗渽民，他是无论如何都躲不掉的。朴志晟想哭，泪花在他睡肿的眼角里酝酿。即将涌出眼眶之时，站在右侧的罗渽民贴心地为他递上纸抽，温柔地问：“志晟，为什么哭了？”  
“呜…因为，哥哥们做的饭，太，好，吃，了……”  
朴志晟将年糕放在拌好的米饭上，双重的酱汁味道在舌尖爆开，是想象中的味道。这一刻的朴志晟觉得特别幸福，甚至忘记了身边有五个罗渽民的存在。他满足地闭上眼睛，全身心陷入了品尝美食的时间，然而，一道熟悉的快门声夺去了他片刻的宁静，像春雷划过天空。  
没错，一道咔嚓声落下，更多的咔嚓声随之而来。  
“咔嚓——”“咔嚓——”“咔嚓——”“咔嚓——”  
其中还夹杂着罗渽民们为了吸引朴志晟看自己镜头的深情呼唤：“志晟啊，看一下这边~”  
虽然不明白自己这一头蓬乱鸡窝有什么好拍的，朴志晟还是很有专业素养地在餐桌前接受了一轮多机位他拍。不得不说，这感觉还蛮新奇的，在宿舍里享受着和出席颁奖礼时一样的待遇。朴志晟很快就习惯了，甚至还找不知何时坐到他对面、以正机位拍照的穿着围裙的罗渽民要自己直拍的预览看看。  
“哥有没有像往常一样，把我拍得很帅啊？”  
“当然有啦！志晟，无论哪一个，都要平等地相信哥才行啊”  
罗渽民解下围裙，胸有成竹地让朴志晟凑过来看。周围的四个罗渽民此时却也没闲着，仍将镜头对准低头边翻照片边偷笑的朴志晟。  
朴志晟忽然有点喜欢上了，像这样被五个罗渽民簇拥着的感觉。

中午因为人很多所以叫了披萨，朴志晟下楼拿外卖的时候感叹幸好其他哥哥们不在。不然的话……朴志晟不敢多想，他抖掉吓起来的一身鸡皮疙瘩，拎着披萨上楼时美滋滋的，边按电梯边想今天托渽民哥的福可以多吃几个口味的披萨。  
回到宿舍时，罗渽民们正围在地上打游戏，见朴志晟回来也没抬头。只有一个罗渽民早早输了，伸手接过他拿着的披萨开始叫其他人吃饭。剩下四个罗渽民难得也很乖，很快地退了游戏打开外卖盒开始吃饭，甚至还统一地问志晟要不要喝可乐。  
这画面有点神奇。朴志晟边吃披萨边想，五个罗渽民以同样的进食速度和同样的姿势坐在他旁边慢慢吃着，明明有六个人，空气却意外地很安静。沉默地看着哥哥们又沉默地被哥哥看着的朴志晟终于忍不下去了，他打开手机随意支在对面的沙发靠背上：  
“渽民哥…们，我们一起拍张合照吧？”

意外地，五个罗渽民都没有要求摆很过分的造型。朴志晟最初还天真地觉得他们会为了争谁站在自己身边而打起来（…），但最后只是像每次打歌结束的待机室那样拍了。他到现在为止都还没办法分清每一个罗渽民，就连从圈着自己脖子的罗渽民手上传来一股年糕酱料的香味，都好像幻觉，在下一秒就散开了。

人吃饭的时候最容易放松。朴志晟解决掉一条芝士披萨上的拉丝，舔舔嘴边说：“早上看到这么多渽民哥，第一反应真的吓死了，好像噩梦醒了还是噩梦，找不到回去现实的路。”  
“呀，一下凭空多了四个爱你的哥哥，就是噩梦吗？”  
“不然渽民哥试试一觉醒来发现有五个志晟是什么心情呢！”  
“那肯定很幸福吧~”一个坐得较远的罗渽民开口，“被志晟环绕的感觉……像梦一样美好。”  
“……美好的噩梦吗？”  
“说什么呢。”朴志晟身后的罗渽民伸手拍他一下，“帮我拿一块披萨。”  
朴志晟应了，递过披萨的时候却意外被对方抓住了手。和其他罗渽民别无二致的外表下似乎拥有着更加平静的目光，漂染过的蓝色刘海也为此增添一份神秘感，罗渽民的指尖跃过披萨直接触向朴志晟的手，口中吐出一丝宛若叹息的话：  
“志晟啊，如果也能分清我们就好了……”

“什、什么——？”  
“没什么。”  
罗渽民如常笑笑，松开他从手里接过披萨，无事发生一样地吃起来。

下午去练习室训练的路上，朴志晟还是有些放不下宿舍里的一窝罗渽民。不，并不是字面意义上的放不下，罗渽民单拎出一个都要比他自己靠谱多了。只是……面对着镜子里刚被汗水糊脸的自己，朴志晟的心仍旧尚未平静。往常的话，他起码要把全身衣服跳到湿透才勉强肯离去，今日却连帽檐下将将汗湿的刘海都无法忍受。他索性撩一把头发，在天色未暗前就踏出公司大楼，快步向宿舍走去。  
怎么想都是渽民哥的错啦！他在下坡路上迈的步子很大，淡薄的夜色和月光像影子一样披在他的身后。  
万一其他哥哥提前回去，见到场面失控怎么办？他几乎用跑的奔进地铁站，飞快刷卡过闸以赶上下一班列车。  
不管怎么说，要先把渽民哥们…不，留出一个也行，要把多出的四个藏起来啊！  
最后的想法像涌出车门的人群一样，紧紧地盘旋在朴志晟脑海里。因为提前结束的训练而凑巧遇上了令人动弹不得的晚高峰，朴志晟只能在人肉夹缝之间干着急。他满脑子都在想要怎么藏罗渽民：衣柜挤一挤的话似乎可以装下两个，还好渽民哥很瘦……床底下也可以藏一个，然后上下铺分别藏一个的话……  
不知不觉，朴志晟已经跑到了宿舍门口，好巧不巧地遇上了前来串门的李马克和李东赫。

“刚练习回来吗？”很久没见的李马克跟他打招呼。  
“嗯……嗯，哥过来玩吗？”  
“呀你小子今天竟然主动叫哥了？”李东赫对朴志晟的反常举动感到奇怪，说着走过去就要逗他。  
“啊！哥！东赫哥！”  
被捉住脖子的朴志晟立刻举手投降，他急中生智道：  
“哥！东赫哥！我忽然好想吃便利店新出的那个冰淇淋啊！！但我忘带钱包了！拜托你们帮我买回来…啊！”  
朴志晟的尾音被李东赫在手里捏出哑巴版尖叫鸡的声音，但好在被李马克制止了。  
“呀李马克你不觉得朴志晟今天从头到脚都很奇怪——”  
“志晟，那你先上去吧，我跟东赫去便利店。”  
李马克倒觉得没什么，他抓着李东赫转身走了，边走边抱怨李东赫刚才没叫哥。朴志晟很感谢李马克向来都抓错重点的能力，正当他准备输密码进楼时，忽然听见从后面传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。  
朴志晟立刻循声走过去。他一向对这种细枝末节的小事特别在意，简直跟李马克不相上下。

公寓楼后面是一片没怎么打理过的草地，没什么人去。除了捡打出界的球，朴志晟也不怎么往那边走。他试探地朝楼后伸出头去，意外看见了罗渽民的身影。  
罗渽民依旧穿着那件宽大的睡衣，他向前弯着腰，似乎正在跟脚边的什么东西说话。朴志晟又好奇又害怕，但此时只能硬着头皮往前走，直到他看清罗渽民脚边放着一个大纸盒，盒子里装了四只毛绒绒的白兔子。  
像违背饲主的意愿偷偷带小兔子们出来放风一样，罗渽民伸出食指比在嘴前作出让他们轻点的动作。同时，他又像身后长了眼睛，忽然转过身来，对朴志晟维持着那个噤声的手势。

嘘，是秘密哦。


End file.
